Mutant Demon Frogs on the First Day of School?
by Tusuami
Summary: Look at the title. The title.... ::Complete:: NEWLAST CHAPTER! This is a fine line between PG and PG13.
1. So It Begins When School Starts And

Mutant Demon Frogs on the First Day of School?  
By: Tusuami  
  
Disclaimers: You know this don't you?  
  
Authors note: I had this idea when I was at a competition and in the lounge we we're talking about dissecting things.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tusuami: So were are we going?  
  
Kurama: It's called school.  
  
Hiei: Why do I have to go?  
  
Yusuke: First, you don't know what your age is and second, so you won't cause chaos.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Tusuami: He'll cause chaos at sch. schoo. oh, what is it!  
  
Keiko: School?  
  
Tusuami: Yeah that's it!  
  
Boton: I'll think it'll be fun! You learn new things and have fun, plus I get a vacation!  
  
Yukina: Poor Kazuma. He's still in the hospital.  
  
Boton: Is he still a girl?  
  
Yusuke: Yup! He's going to get a surgery. He should be back here in a month.  
  
Hiei: Hn, baka.  
  
Kurama: Let's go to the office, so we can get Yukina, Boton, Tusuami, and Hiei enrolled.  
  
Keiko: Kurama, don't you go to another school?  
  
Kurama: Oh. I'm here for a program and to keep them *points to the newbies* out of trouble.  
  
Boton: Koenma sent you right.  
  
Kurama: Hai.  
  
Boton: Koenma doesn't let us do anything on our own!  
  
Yusuke: Right! That big fat toddler always has to watch over us!!!  
  
Koenma(voice only): I heard that!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: You know I didn't mean that right?!  
  
Koenma(V.O.): Riiight.  
  
Keiko: Come on Yusuke!! You are not skipping today!! *pulls him in the school*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: Konichiwa! Takenaka- sama?  
  
Mr. Takenaka: Ah! Yes! Shuuichi Minamino! Come in!  
  
Kurama: Takenaka-sama, Boton Jollbatash, Hiei Jaganshi, Yukina Jaganshi, and Tusuami Jaganshi have come to enroll.  
  
Mr. Takenaka: Yes, I see. You may go to math, Shuuichi. Hiei, go to gym, and Boton, Yukina, and Tusuami go to science.  
  
Kurama: Arigatou.  
  
Yusuke: Oi! Takenaka! Where do I go?  
  
Mr. Takenaka: Gym, Yusuke, Gym.  
  
Keiko: Sorry Takenaka-sama. Yusuke will remember next time.  
  
Yusuke: I will? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mr. Tough Guy Gym Teacher: Drop down and give me 108493830937404808408348.5!!  
  
Class: Yes Sir.  
  
Mr. Tough Guy Gym Teacher: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!  
  
Class: YES SIR!!!!  
  
Mr. Tough Guy Gym Teacher: Now MOVE your little bottoms!!!  
  
The class starts to do push ups.  
  
Hiei: *finishes* This is so boring.  
  
Mr. Tough Guy Gym Teacher: HEY!! MR. I'M SO FAST!!! I DON'T THINK YOU DID 108493830937404808408348.5 Push ups!!!!  
  
Hiei: How can you be so sure nigen?  
  
Mr. Tough Guy Gym Teacher: DON'T BACK TALK ME RUNT!!!!! THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH!!!!! DO ULRAMITE ULTRA SUPER SONIC DRAGON PUSH UPS THEN!!!!  
  
Class: *stops* *gasps* *murmurs*  
  
Yusuke: Oi! Mr. Tough Guy Gym Teacher! I finished too!!  
  
Mr. Tough Guy Gym Teacher: OH REALLY?!!!!! GO JOIN HIM!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: No problem. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
T.B.C Author: Don't worry I'll con. 


	2. The Frogs Attack!

Mrs. Organized Strict Math Teacher: Now we'll be learning some mathematics for advanced collage physics. Open your books to page 108307 and let's begin.. Instead of me talking you have to read and pick a partner in this class for a project.  
  
Keiko: Will you be my partner Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Okay.  
  
Keiko: I'm worried. What if Hiei burns up the gym?  
  
Kurama: I know what you mean. I sensed something here when I came in here.  
  
Mrs. Organized Strict Math Teacher: What are you two talking about!!! It's not about this project anyway!!! I expected better from you!!! GET TO WORK!!!  
  
Keiko/Kurama: Hai, Organized Strict Math Teacher- sama!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Dull Old Science Teacher: Today we are dissecting frogs. Here are some scalpels and gloves. No cuts are good cuts. Cut away from yourself. Collect the information on the sheet. And yes, the frogs are alive. Go ahead while I listen to classical music from 3000 B.C.  
  
Yukina: We have to kill the poor frogs!!!! That's so mean!!!!  
  
Boton: I thought I was getting a vacation!!!! Now I have to guide all these frogs to Koenma!!! This is not fair!!!  
  
Tusuami: I don't kill thing unless I have to. How are we supposed to use these small dull daggers and these hats? *puts a glove on he head* The hat hurts my head.  
  
Boton: *takes the glove off Tusuami's head and puts them on her hands* There you go!  
  
Tusuami: Oh!! I see!! But how about these flimsy daggers?  
  
Boton: Your supposed to use them to cut open the frog with them, then. (Describes in detail how to do everything)  
  
Yukina: Oh my. *runs over to the sink*  
  
Boton: Oh! Sorry Yukina!  
  
Tusuami: *stares at the frog, which is just lying there in all it's balloonness* This is so pathetic! The frog isn't even fighting back!!!! I'm not killing it!!!!  
  
Boton: Well then you're going to fail.  
  
Mutant Demon Frog King (Who is Tusuami's frog): Foolish Demonslayer!!! You have more things to worry about!!!! *bites Tusuami's finger*  
  
Tusuami: Ahhhhhhh!!! When did these things have dreadfully razor-sharp teeth!!!! *does on of those frantic dance things {Kinda like making a snow angel in the air}* *knocks the frog on the head* *frog falls off*  
  
Mutant Demon Frog King: COME, MY EVIL FOLLOWERS!!!!! LET'S TAKE OVER THE SCHOOL THAT KILLS OUR FELLOW COUSINS!!!!!!! *The frogs start biting everyone*  
  
Yukina: What did I do to you? Ow!! Ow!! OW!!!  
  
Boton: *gets her bat out and swings* *hits some frogs and Tusuami*  
  
Tusuami: I'm already being eaten by frogs and now I got hit by a metal bat!!!!!  
  
Boton: Sorry! *swings some more*  
  
Mr. Dull Old Science Teacher: SNORE!!! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz!!! *sleeping while getting bitten by frogs o__o;; *  
  
Tusuami: THAT IS IT!!!! THEY'RE FIGHTING BACK, TIME TO DIE!!! *gets a scalpel and starts stabbing* Yukina: NO!! Tusuami, don't kill them!!!  
  
Tusuami: I'm sorry, but I just found out they're poisonous and they're trying to kill us!!!  
  
Boton: How did you figure that?  
  
Tusuami: I feel the poison rushing through me now and the evil frog thing told me!  
  
Yukina: Then how come we aren't poisoned?  
  
Tusuami: Fortunately, they aren't very smart. They don't know how to aim.  
  
The class runs out of the room leaving the door open, bakas. Then the frogs get out.  
  
Boton: Well the frogs are gone.  
  
Tusuami: Throughout the school! They'll kill everyone if we don't stop them!!  
  
The Mysterious Voice On The Speaker: Sorry for the interruption, listen carefully. We are now having a lock down, please remain calm. Everyone is supposed to stay inside the classroom. Don't panic until I say so. you may panic now. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!! EATEN UP BY LITTLE FROGS ALIVE!!! WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO MY MOM!!!!????? I COULD HAVE BEEN A GARBAGE MAN!!!(No offence to garbage men) I WANT MY MOMMY!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Tough Guy Gym Teacher: I can't believe they did it!!!  
  
Yusuke: In less than a minute too.  
  
Hiei: Take that nigen. Baka.  
  
The Mysterious Voice On The Speaker: Sorry for the interruption, listen carefully. We are now having a lock down, please remain calm. Everyone is supposed to stay inside the classroom. Don't panic until I say so. you may panic now. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!! EATEN UP BY LITTLE FROGS ALIVE!!! WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO MY MOM!!!!????? I COULD HAVE BEEN A GARBAGE MAN!!!(No offence to garbage men) I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!  
  
Mr. Tough Guy Gym Teacher: Little Maggots!!! Line against the wall!!!  
  
Yusuke: Hiei, do you think this has anything to do with Tusuami, Yukina, and Boton?  
  
Hiei: Most likely.  
  
Yusuke: Should we go help them? Hiei: And blow our cover? I expected better from you Yusuke.  
  
Mr. Tough Guy Gym Teacher: HEY!!! YOU TWO HOTSHOTS!!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: y= 694836! / 10238480328403284! Hmmmmm.  
  
Keiko: This is our project? All we have to do is not use a calculator?  
  
The Mysterious Voice On The Speaker: Sorry for the interruption, listen carefully. We are now having a lock down, please remain calm. Everyone is supposed to stay inside the classroom. Don't panic until I say so. you may panic now. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!! EATEN UP BY LITTLE FROGS ALIVE!!! WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO MY MOM!!!!????? I COULD HAVE BEEN A GARBAGE MAN!!!(No offence to garbage men) I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!  
  
Mrs. Organized Strict Math Teacher: Work more quietly!  
  
Keiko: Them?  
  
Kurama: *nods* No doubt. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tusuami: Die insignificant frog!! Die!!!  
  
Yukina: Don't kill the frog!!!  
  
Boton: Do I really have to guide it back?  
  
Tusuami: I'm sorry.DIE FROG!!! *runs after a lone frog* *making 10 m deep hole on the way and crushing lockers*  
  
Yukina: NO!!! *runs after her*  
  
Boton: So much for my vacation. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke: Hey, punk! Whatca doing?  
  
Punk: None of your business!  
  
Yusuke: Oh yeah!? Well take this! *punches him and takes his money* There! That's how it's done Hiei.  
  
Hiei: But I need to get outside? Yusuke: Oh, well, then.  
  
Mr. Tough Guy Gym Teacher: WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUNTS!!!!  
  
Hiei: Trying not to smell your foul-smelling breath.  
  
Mr. Tough Guy Gym Teacher: Why you little.*frogs come pouring in* (In a girlly voice) AHHHHHHHH!! SLIMEY FROGS!!!! AHHHHHH!! PAPA SAVE ME!!!!!! *Climbs a rope* 


	3. Could someone give me a title here?

Keiko: What should we do?  
  
Kurama: What for an opportunity. You go with the rest of the class and I'll go find them.  
  
Keiko: But we're in a lockdown.  
  
Kurama: Window.  
  
Keiko: Sou da. That'll work.  
  
A scratching comes from the door then it breaks down and, you guessed it, frogs come in.  
  
Class: AHHHHH!!!! *screams some more*  
  
Kurama: NOW!  
  
Keiko: Right! *leads the class out of the window*  
  
Kurama: Good Luck! *runs out* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Room 401, were is it!!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dudett: Right in front of you baka!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: You don't have to be so rude!!!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dudett: How come no one is here? *Looks around* It's slimy in here.  
  
Kurama runs down the hall.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Oi!! Kurama!!  
  
Kurama: *stops* Hmm? *sees FNDK* Oh! Hi Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit and Freaky Narrator Dudett! I have to go so, see you later, bye!! Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Hey! Hold up! We come to visit you with our busy lives and you just leave us in a slimy classroom!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dudett: Oh, yeah so busy. Let's see..  
6:00AM- Wake Up  
6:10- Go to the Bathroom  
6:20- Eat Breakfast  
6:40- Narrate  
12:00PM- Eat Lunch  
1:00- Narrate  
8:00- Go on a Date  
12:00AM- Go to Bed Wow, so busy. This part of our job BAKA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Well if you want to tag along fine, come on! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke: Come on, let's get out of here!! Hiei?  
  
Hiei: *Runs outside* I'll be right back.  
  
Yusuke: You know, we nigens have bathrooms. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tusuami: DIE LITLE FROGGIES DIE!!!! *tries stabbing them, but misses and destroys some lockers* You got away this time but I'll get you my pretty!!!  
  
Boton: Frogs are pretty? Well, *turns her head* If you look at it that way.  
  
Yukina: Don't kill the deprived frogs! They're demons too!  
  
Tusuami: *Turns around* But Yukina! Look at what they did to the school!!  
  
Boton: You did that.  
  
Tusuami: ^^;; Oh, really? I'm sorry. I guess I won't kill the frogs.  
  
Yukina: *sighs* Good.  
  
Then an ambush of frogs jump on Tusuami burying her.  
  
Tusuami: (Muffled) THAT'S IT!!! I'M SORRY YUKINA BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS!!!!  
  
Yukina: Well since they're trying to hurt people..  
  
Tusuami: GOOD!!!  
  
The frogs get swept away.  
  
Dark Abhorsen: Time to party!!  
  
Boton: O.o So you're Dark Abhorsen. Tusuami's dark side right?  
  
Dark Abhorsen: Note the "dark" in front of abhorsen.  
  
Yukina: Isn't there a book called "Abhorsen"?  
  
Dark Abhorsen: Yes, that talks about the nigen kinds though. I'm a different kind. Though of course I'm the dark kind. Wait till you see the my pure form. That is if I can ever get into my pure form! Everytime I try Something always happenes that messes it up! It's really fus-  
  
Boton: Shouldn't we be fighting the evil frogs?  
  
Dark Abhorsen: Oh, right! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke: Hiei! Are you done yet!!  
  
Hiei: I told you to go without me!!  
  
Yusuke: So you could destroy the school?  
  
Hiei: Well it was a thought.  
  
Yusuke: Come on!!! *grabs Hiei* Let's go!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freaky Narrator Dudett: How hard is it to track Tusuami?  
  
Kurama: I can't sense her chi anymore.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: I can find her!!  
  
Kurama: How?  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Listen fro the boom! *BOOM!!!!!!*  
  
Freaky Narrator Dudett: Come on! This way!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark Abhorsen: This is too much! Too many frogs the horror, the horror!  
  
Yukina: I think I never want to see a frog again.  
  
Boton: My calculations tell me that the king frog has a demon inside of it. If we could vanquish the demon we don't have to kill anymore frogs! They'd be back to normal!  
  
Yukina: Yea! No more dead frogs!  
  
Dark Abhorsen: So? Where is the King?  
  
Boton: In. in the..  
  
Dark Abhorsen: WHERE!!!!  
  
Boton: I don't really know.  
  
Dark Abhorsen: *face faults* That gives me so much information!  
  
Yukina: It does?  
  
Boton: Let's go *points in a ramdom direction* This way!!  
  
Yukina: So the frogs outside of this window? *looks through the window* A three story high window!  
  
Boton: Nevermind. How about we follow the hall? 


	4. Frog's Legs!

Hiei: Tusuami died!!  
  
Yusuke: Hmm? What!!  
  
Hiei: I can't sense her chi anymore.  
  
Yusuke: She's dead? This is the best answer you could come up with!!!  
  
Hiei: It's the only explanation.  
  
Yusuke: You didn't think of leaving, hiding, or losing her chi!?  
  
Hiei: She wouldn't do that.except the losing part. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: One, Two, Three, be mine sugar! One, Two, Three, be mine! I think you're rather fine, sugar! One, Two, Three, be mine!!! Freaky Narrator Dudett: You are so forward.  
  
Kurama: Could we please g- *bumps into Dark Abhorsen*  
  
Dark Abhorsen: Ahha!!!! *starts to strangle Kurama* Wait you're not the frog! Forget you!!  
  
Kurama: Who not you again!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Ohno! Not the crazy person thing again!!  
  
Dark Abhorsen: I'm not crazy, I've been in a very bad mood for 10 years.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dudett: So, were are the frogs.  
  
Yukina: *starts crying* *sniff, sniff*  
  
Boton: Uhhh. no comment.  
  
Dark Abhorsen: I killed most of them!! Anyone up for frog's legs?  
  
Yukina: *runs to a sink*  
  
Dark Abhorsen: Sorry!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei: See should be right around this corner. *goes around the corner and sees a very fat frog*  
  
Yusuke: I think your Jagan is broken Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Don't insult my Jagan.  
  
King Frog (Who's the fat frog): Foolish nigen!!! SLIMEBALL!! *throws a slimeball at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *Dodges the slimeball* I'm not a NIGEN!! I'm a pure demon!!!!  
  
King Frog: NIGEN!! NIGEN, NIGEN, NIGEN, NIGEN!!!!!!! *dances to his new "song")  
  
Yusuke: He warned you.  
  
Hiei: DRAGON OF DARKNESS FLAME!!!!! *blows up the frog*  
  
Yusuke: Nice shot Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Get Yukina, now!  
  
Yusuke: Wh- *sees Hiei's charred middle finger* You used "The Finger" huh?  
  
Hiei: Hn. What does it look like!! *winces*  
  
Yusuke: Let's go, again. This time let's move more faster. REI-GUN!! *Blasts a hole in the wall* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark Abhorsen: Chaos, panic, and disorder- my work here is done. *Turns back into Tusuami*  
  
Boton: That was very interesting.  
  
A wall burst open.  
  
Yusuke: Hi guys!! Where's Yukina? Hiei killed this really huge frog and his middle finger really hurts.  
  
Kurama: Yukina, is, busy right now, may I take a message?  
  
Boton: I'll heal him!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: No need. Freaky Narrator Dudett will do it!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dudett: Oh put me on the spot way don't you!!  
  
Time freezes.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dudett: Author!!  
  
Author: Hai.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dudett: Hiei.  
  
Author: Fine.  
  
Time resumes.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Tusuami: Yea!! He's alive! ALIVE!!!  
  
Hiei: I was alive, baka.  
  
Mr. Takenaka comes in.  
  
Mr. Takenaka: What happened here!!  
  
Tusuami: Attack of the killer frogs?  
  
Mr. Takenaka: *rubs his temples*Not again!!  
  
Everyone ex. Mr. Takenaka: O.O This happened before?  
  
Mr. Takenaka: Last time I went out for lunch too. *sigh* There goes the budget.  
  
THE END  
.  
OR IS IT? 


End file.
